Atonement
by Just Another Angry Feminist
Summary: Eleanora Blankenship was the ideal wife for any young pureblood. Draco Malfoy was trying to rise above the dark shadows of his past. When an engagement is arranged, the two of them cross paths and their lives are changed forever. Nothing is ever as easy as it seems, especially when scars are involved... and Draco has a lot of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I've written a bunch of Harry Potter stories, but I've never done one for Draco. This is my first try at a story including him, I hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing familiar, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

I've always had different standards to live by than other girls my age. My parents were French diplomats so I didn't see them much growing up and it wasn't the most pleasant experience whenever I did. I went to Beauxbatons for all my schooling, and moved to England after I graduated. I had more than enough money to live on from my parents and they were just happy I was somewhere they didn't have to take care of me. They weren't the parenting type anyway, they just had a kid because it looked good and gave them something to brag about at parties.

I was in England for three days when I got the letter in the post. The envelope was white with _Malfoy Manor_ written in thin, black script as the return address. My presence was requested for tea on Thursday at a quarter past one in the afternoon. The letter was even sealed with a green, wax emblem with a family crest in the center.

I'm from a pureblood family, I knew very well who the Malfoys were. They were held in high regards with the Dark Lord before he fell and that meant a lot to my parents. I was never blinded by blood, I had friends in school who were muggleborn and thought of us as equals. I never understood why there had to be a line in the sand among wizards and witches; we were all the same, our skill should define us not our lineage. Needless to say, that caused more than a couple fights between me and my parents.

Even with all that being said, I knew my parents would never forgive me if I didn't accept the invitation. My mum's biggest dream was for me to marry a respectable man from a good bloodline. I wasn't sure how they'd react to me marrying some half-blood or worse, in their eyes, a muggleborn. I don't even want to think about their reaction to me marrying a muggle. I'd probably be exiled from the family or killed on the spot.

I made sure to dress for the occasion, even breaking out my Nan's pearls. I curled my hair and pinned it to the side before Flooing to the address on the envelope. I tucked my wand into my purse and stepped out onto the dark wood floors with my best fake smile plastered on my lips.

"Eleanora! I'm glad you accepted the invitation," Narcissa said, embracing me and kissing both my cheeks. "You look splendid, darling!"

"Thank you so much!" I replied, hugging her and returning her kisses before taking a step back. "I adore your dress!"

Two people were in the room with us now and neither of them looked very happy to be there. I knew they were Lucius and Draco –both Death Eaters until their disbandment after the Great War. Their faces were all over newspapers during that time, it would be impossible not to recognize them. Lucius even did a stint in Azkaban for his war crimes, but he was out now. Those were huge red flags, but my parents' anger was so much worse.

"Hello, I'm Eleanora," I said, extending my hand to Lucius and then Draco when it was dropped. "It's wonderful to meet you and be invited into your home!"

I was never this happy about anything, this included, I just didn't want to disappoint anyone. They'd invited me into their home and I needed to be polite in return. My parents were over nine hours away, but they would make a home visit if I messed this up –or worse, they'd cut me off. I couldn't survive without my parents' money, as pathetic as that sounded. I also wouldn't survive a home visit from my parents -my mother's temper was murderous.

"The pleasure is ours," Draco replied, a smirk tugging at his lips as he looked me up and down. "Allow me escort you to the dining room?"

I placed my hand on the bend of his arm and smiled demurely back at his mum. At least he was good looking, I'd seen some of the lot my parents wanted me to marry and it wasn't pretty. If this worked out in my favor, our babies would be BEAUTIFUL with amazing hair and cheekbones. There were worse things my parents could make me do.

* * *

The food was fantastic, possibly the best I've had since I arrived in the UK. I kept catching Draco's eye across the table. Instead of looking away, he would wink at me and make me bite my lip. He liked to play and had no idea I'd been voted MVP four years in a row.

"Your house is simply magnificent, Narcissa," I gushed, taking a sip of my champagne.

"Thank you so much! I'm sure Draco would love to give you a tour," she said, glancing over at her son. "Isn't that right, dear?"

"Of course, mum," he replied, standing up and offering me his arm. "Eleanora?"

I took it and allowed him to escort me up the grand staircase. I waited until we were out of his parents' hearing range to start playing my game.

"So, how many girls have you volunteered to show around, Draco?" I asked, looking at him from under my lashes. "I can't be the first."

I saw him grin and knew I'd played the game just right. "I don't bring girls home often, you're the first to ever see the Manor in all its glory."

"You just Apparate them straight to your room, then?" I asked, running my nails along his arm where my hand rested.

He froze for a second, moving his body in front of mine. I made sure to keep my expression innocent and shy. I wanted to see how long I could keep up this façade until Draco finally realized what I was doing -pushing every button possible.

"I'm not one to bring them back to where I sleep. I'm reserved," he replied, his eyes searching my face. "Do you want to see my room, Eleanora?"

I wasn't faking the blush that colored my cheeks, he was so charming. I bit my lip and looked down at my toes. Then I looked back up at him from under my lashes again. Being demure was basically part of my DNA makeup at this point. Boys loved innocence, especially boys like Draco Malfoy.

"That's a bit forward, and I'm a good girl. Can't you just show me the rest of the house?" I asked, twisting a curl around my finger and looking up at him fully. "After all, what would your mother say? What would _my_ mother say?"

He looked at little crestfallen but continued with the tour. He didn't try to persuade me or push in anyway. Maybe he was an actual gentleman, which would definitely be a first for me. I didn't exactly go for guys that respected my decisions often. I liked the ones who demanded what they wanted and took nothing less. A change of pace might be just what the healer ordered…

We went outside and walked through a garden filled with flowers. They were beautiful, more colors than I knew existed spread across the grounds. There was even a huge fountain in the center with water flowing through it, the sunlight hitting it just right to make it look like it was full of rainbows. The entire place was NOTHING like I thought Malfoy Manor would look like. The house was decorated in white, black, and green -this was the entire spectrum.

"This is beautiful, Draco!" I said, genuinely awestruck.

I ventured over to the small sunflowers facing up to the sky. I didn't know they came in miniature, but I'm sure magic had something to do with it. They were my favorite flower and I was enthralled by the small ones.

"Wow, these are amazing!" I exclaimed, touching the petals gently. "I didn't know they grew this small."

He crouched down next to the patch of flowers, muttered something under his breath, and stood back up with a flower in his hand. "Here, take one with you. A beautiful flower for an even more beautiful girl."

Despite the misogyny in his words, I still felt my face heat up for the millionth time. I took the flower and decided to share something with him. If marriage was a possibility, I should probably extend the olive branch.

"If I show you something, can you keep it a secret?" I asked, twisting the edge of my cardigan when our eyes locked. "It's a secret, no one knows but my best friend Margot."

"I thought you were a good girl. Good girls don't keep secrets," he mused with raised brows, crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose I can keep it to myself, if you make it worth my while."

"It means I have to take off my sweater…" I replied, grinning at him cheekily. "Is that worth your while?"

He pursed his lips out and nodded, holding my flower. I shrugged out of my sweater with my back facing him. He had a perfect view on the sunflower tattoo on the back of my right shoulder.

I got it the summer before seventh year with Margot. My parents were never home so I spent most summers with her and her family. She dared me to get it and got a matching one while we were in Spain. It was our best friend tattoo that bonded us.

"You've got a tattoo?" he asked, reaching out to touch the inked skin with cold fingers. "I never thought prim and proper lady like you would do such a thing. In a muggle shop, I'm sure!"

I pulled my sweater back on and took my flower back. "Yeah, wizard tattoo places aren't as good. I wanted the experience of getting the tattoo, pain and all. Plus, a simple cloaking charm makes it invisible."

I saw him unconsciously rub his left arm, and I remembered he used to be a Death Eater. I felt myself pale; I must sound like a little girl bragging about having a rebellious streak to him. Without thinking I reached forward and clutched his left forearm, an apology on the tip of my tongue.

"What are you doing, you little twit?" he hissed, his eyes turning cold. "Don't touch me!"

I shrank backwards, holding my purse to my chest as a shield. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep. I just felt silly for talking about my tattoo when…"

"When what? I was a Death Eater?" he spat, his entire demeanor icy. "Are you stupid? It's public knowledge, even in France I'm sure."

"I didn't mean to upset you," I said, hysterical tears burning my eyes. "I'm sorry, I just… I'm going to go home now. Thank you for the tour and the flower, but I'm going to put it back."

I laid the flower on the ground and pulled my wand out with shaky hands. " _Reparo_!"

The flower reconnected with its stem and grew back to stand with the others. Tears were burning my eyes and refused to look back at Draco. The last thing I wanted was for him to see how much he'd hurt my feelings, I didn't want to look weak to him. There was no weakness in purebloods.

I went back into the house and found a bathroom to clean myself up before I spoke to his mum. I didn't want her to think I was a mess, even if her son and I had _no_ future together. Purebloods always had to look their best, even if their insides were absolutely twisted.

I was a religious user of the un-smudgeable makeup charm. It was a good thing because my tears would've been the end of my perfectly winged liner. Draco Malfoy wasn't worth that, I could tell you that much. Especially considering how expensive the fake lash extension spell pack was.

Once I deemed myself presentable again, I went back out into the hallway. I was surprised to see Draco leaning against the wall opposite the room with the sunflower in his hand again. I placed my hands on my hips and stared up at him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I didn't mean to upset you, you just caught me by surprise," he said tensely. "No one's touched me in a long time, especially so openly."

That made my chest ache, person-to-person contact was how people grew. I wanted to hug him, but I knew that would be pushing his boundaries too far so I stayed in place. I straightened and wiped my face clear of any emotions. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I was a doormat for him to walk all over then fix with a quick apology.

"It's fine, I just won't touch you again. I never make the same mistake twice," I said icily, brushing past him into the great room. "Your house is truly magnificent, Narcissa! I'm especially fond of the garden outside!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, darling," she replied, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Thank you so much for tea, but I have to be going. I'm expecting a visit from a friend. She's coming in from Paris and I'd hate to make her wait," I replied, making up an excuse on the spot. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Of course, darling. Don't be a stranger," she said, her emotionless smile and Draco's surprised expression were the last things I saw before the Floo network swallowed me up.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave me a review telling me what you think about the story so far, I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I see all y'all favoriting and following the story. Thank you!**

 **If you follow the polyvore link on my profile, (remove the spaces) you can find the clothes Eleanora wears for each chapter.**

* * *

"He called you a 'little twit' because you touched him?" Margot shouted in exasperation.

"Yes! Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous in your life?" I asked her, grinning at her outrage. "Then he tried to give me some corny excuse of him 'not being used to people touching him!' The worst thing is I almost believed him, like, as I left the Manor I totally believed what he said!"

I wasn't lying, I did leave the Manor Tuesday believing everything he said. Then I realized he was still playing me, he just thought he was so good at it I wouldn't notice. That spoiled brat thought he could make me feel like absolute rubbish and then I'd apologize even if I'd done nothing wrong. Whatever, that was NEVER going to happen.

"I've seen this boy, it's understandable. He is a vision," she told me dreamily. "Those cheekbones are délicieux!"

We were at a French cuisine restaurant that reminded me of home. Margot was in from Paris, two weeks was far too long to be away from your best mate since birth. She was more my soulmate than any man could ever be.

"So, have you given anymore thought to moving into my flat? Your parents adore me, I'm sure they'd love it," I asked, changing the subject before things got too much about Draco.

"Actually, I stopped by your flat before I met you here…" she replied, looking at me out of the corner of her eye. "It's already organized. You're looking at your new roomie, meilleur ami!"

I squealed and saw a couple people glance over at the two of us like we'd gone mad, but I didn't care. Margot and I were going to share a flat in London! It was the best news I'd gotten in months! There was no other person I'd want to live with but her.

"Let's go shopping! We've got a flat to decorate!" I announced, taking the final spoonful of my soup and leaving a very generous tip like mum always taught me. "I can't wait!"

* * *

We shopped for almost four hours before we came back to the flat. The two of us had very similar tastes and it made shopping easy. We decided on a red, black, and white theme for the sitting room to keep things simple. The room looked brilliant after we used magic to decorate it. What? We were spoiled, rich, socialite witches –it was in our blood.

"It looks like Gabrielle brought the post while we were gone!" Margot shouted from the kitchen. "There's something from Malfoy Manor for you, Ellie!"

I tore down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was standing with the envelope dangling from her fingers. It looked like the first one I'd gotten. Margot had a Cheshire cat grin on her lips; she was so amused by my actions.

I tore the paper from her hands and popped the emerald wax seal off the back.

 _Eleanora,_

 _My actions last week were horrid. I'm sorry, it was inexcusable and you didn't deserve such brash actions. You were just trying to show me kindness, something I'm not familiar with. Fortunately for you, I didn't write to bore you with the woes of my past, I wrote to ask if you'd be my date for a ball my parents and I have been invited to._

 _This letter comes with no presumptions, you can reject my offer and it will be understood. I wouldn't go with you if you treated me the way I treated you either._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Draco_

"What does it say? Your face is giving me nothing!" Margot cried, gripping my wrists and bouncing on her heels. "What does it say?!"

"He's invited me to a ball as his date," I explained. "Apparently, his parents got an invitation and it was extended to him. You know how purebloods are, they can never be seen in public alone. It's like time is coming to a halt or something."

"You're going to a fancy, pureblood ball in England! You're going to a fancy, pureblood ball in England with a Malfoy!"

"You're missing one important detail, Margot, my dear," I told her in a posh voice. "I haven't accepted his offer yet."

"Oh, but you will! Your parents would never forgive you if you don't," Margot practically sang. "Accept so we can go gown shopping tomorrow!"

I sighed but knew she was right. My parents would NEVER forgive me if I passed on the chance to accompany a well-off pureblood to a pureblood's ball. That would probably lead to me getting disowned and we'd already discussed how pathetic and dependent I was on my parents' money.

 _Draco,_

 _Needless to say, I'm going to accompany you to the ball because my parents would never speak to me again if I declined. As for forgiving you, I'm yet to see any sort of proof you're actually regretful for what you did. I'm not like the girls you played with at Hogwarts, I don't go weak-kneed every time you look at me with a sad smile. If you want my forgiveness, prove you deserve it._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Eleanora_

Margot read over it and gave her stamp of approval. I held my ground while being polite at the same time. The last thing I wanted was for Draco to think I was one of those pushover girls who let guys walk all over them. I wasn't going to be one of those pureblood wives who ignored every bad thing her husband did; I wasn't going to be my mother.

"You're going to your first pureblood ball in England, Ellie! I'm so excited for you!" Margot shrieked, taking my hands and jumping up and down. "This is going to be so much fun!"

When we parted, I tied the letter to Gabrielle's foot and gave her a biscuit. "Take this back to Malfoy Manor, lovey. Thank you!"

She nipped at my fingers adoringly before she did as I instructed. I closed the window after her and went back into the sitting room. It was so homey and wonderful, a warmth here that had been missing before Margot arrived. The place felt more like a home than anywhere I'd ever lived.

"I'm glad you're here. It feels much more like home," I told her after we'd gotten comfortable together on the couch.

"You feel like home," she grinned, leaning her head against my shoulder. "I love you, twinny."

Twinny was a nickname we'd given each other as children at Beauxbatons. The two of us looked NOTHING alike, she was a tiny redhead and I was willowy with black hair. I'm not really sure how it even started, I just know it stuck around.

"I love you, too, twinny!" I replied, hugging her shoulders awkwardly from our position.

* * *

Draco's response came sooner than I thought, or later I guess I could say. I heard Gabrielle pecking at my window a little after two in the morning. I groaned and rolled out of bed, my nightdress fluttering around my thighs as I opened it to let her in out of the rain.

"Hi, lovey! Thank you for bring me my post in this rain!" I greeted sleepily. "Go to the heater and get warm, I'll bring you a biscuit."

She hooted happily and went over to her perch near the heater. She fluttered out her wings and shook them to dry.

 _Eleanora,_

 _You're quite stubborn, aren't you? I've never been one to go for challenging girls, I'm not much of a fighter. I will try to make it up to you, but not because of our parents and what they want. I'm going to make it up to you because you're the first person who's actually looked at me like I'm human since the War, and I like the way that feels._

 _Thank you,_

 _Draco_

I don't know what I expected him to say in response to my letter, but that wasn't definitely not it. I had the sneaking suspicion he wasn't very good with people or anything that came along with relationships, but him saying it was a completely different thing. He'd done vile things, the mark on his arm reassured me of that, but something told me he wasn't as bad as everyone thought. I got the feeling he was trying to repent for his sins.

I made it my personal plan that night to break through his walls and find out who the real Draco Malfoy was.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Margot and I had been searching for the perfect gown for almost three hours and were still empty handed. I'd agreed to return to the Manor for tea at two this afternoon and we were quickly approaching the one o'clock hour. We didn't necessarily have to find the dress today, it was just nice to look around and get an idea of what I wanted.

"It's one now, and I have to be at Malfoy Manor for tea at two. I can't be late, I'll never hear the end of it from my parents," I told her as she looked through a rack of purple dresses.

"But look at this dress! It's so pretty and strapless and your boobs would look awesome!" she chirped, pulling out a very revealing purple dress.

"There's no way in hell I'll be able to wear that dress! I have to be classy at this ball, make a good impression," I hissed, pushing the dress out of her hand.

"I bet Draco would love it on you!" she replied, not missing a beat. "Oh my god, you've got to wear sexy knickers!"

"Margot! I can't very well shag him in his parents' manor!" I hissed quietly, gripping her arm tightly in both hands.

I have to be a virgin for my wedding night, something my mother shoved down my throat since birth basically. That was part of the pureblood bond, I could only give that part of myself to the man I would be with for the rest of my life. I wasn't so sure my virginity was that important, but I was too afraid of what my mother would do if she found out I lost it to ever _actually_ lose it.

"I can't believe you've actually stuck to being a virgin until your wedding night! You're so against all the pureblood bull, but _that's_ something you've built your life around," she replied quietly as we left the boutique and headed to the Floo system in the village square.

"It was basically beaten into me, Margot! I'm so scared my mom will find out I had sex and be mad at me. I can't handle it when she's angry with me," I explained quietly, stepping into the large Floo grate with her. "1025 Poppyseed Lane."

We landed in my fireplace and stepped out gracefully. Beauxbatons would've been very proud of their graceful, elegant ladies and how well the reacted to things. The mere thought made me giggle and Margot looked at me like I was crazy. I explained it to her and she joined me in my laughter. Our sense of humor was one in the same most of the time, this one included.

"Let me fix your hair and reapply your lipstick before you go, twinny. You're a tad bit windswept right now," she said after we'd set down our shopping bags, all talk of my mother forgotten.

She finished making sure I looked good. "Are you sure this dress isn't too short? The last thing I want is his mum to think I'm _that way_ , you know?"

"Don't be such a prude, Ellie, There's nothing wrong with having sex, it's actually fun!" Margot goaded, twisting a couple curls with her wand and spelling them into place. "The dress is perfect, you look perfect. Go blow Draco's mind!"

I winked at her and stepped into the Floo, "Malfoy Manor!"

I expected Narcissa and Lucius to be standing with Draco, but he was waiting for me alone in the great room. I stepped off the hearth and accepted his hand, allowing him to pull me to him and kiss my cheek politely.

"Where are your parents? I thought we were having tea," I asked, stepping back from him. "Am I early?"

He looked at the clock on the wall and smiled, "No, you're right on time. It's just us, I regret to inform you. I want to talk with you without my parents present."

"You devil!" I chided, smirking at him.

"Would you have come if you knew it was just me?" he asked, offering me his arm.

"Yes! I do want to get to know you, believe it or not," I sighed, placing my hand in the bend and allowing him to take me to the table. "Am I wrong to assume our parents have been speaking of marriage?"

"Have your parents not spoken to you about it? Not asked what you thought?" His eyebrows were raised in complete surprise.

"No, I haven't spoken to my parents since I finished at Beauxbatons last year," I told him, my carefully constructed wall easily coming up when my parents were mentioned. "I don't have a close relationship with my mother or my father."

He pulled out my chair for me and scooted it back in before going to his across the table. "I'm sorry this came as such a surprise. How'd you figure things out if your parents didn't tell you?"

"It's not every day I get invited to tea with a family who has a son my age and marriage isn't offered. I just put two and two together I suppose," I replied, my wall still all the way up. "But you knew what the tea was over before I got here, I assume?"

"Yes, my parents spoke to me about the possibility of us getting married," he explained, treading carefully. "You're beautiful, I'd have been a fool to disregard you completely."

"So, I'm just a pretty face?"

"Do you think I would've reached out to you and practically begged you to give me a second chance if I only thought you were pretty?" he asked in exasperation, his face taking a hard edge. "Do you think I'm that shallow?"

"I don't know you, I don't know what to think!" I replied, trying to keep my temper in check.

"That's why! You challenge me, you argue back and don't let me get away with being brash with you! No one's ever done that, they've all just bowed under the pressure of this bloody thing on my arm!" he shouted, slamming his palms on the table and making the vase of white orchids shake. "You're beautiful, but you're stubborn, too, and I like that. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone who lets me get away with everything because they're afraid of me! I've seen it my entire life and it's sickening!"

"I guarantee you I'm not afraid of you. No matter how hard you hit the table," I argued back, completely giving in to my raging temper.

Instead of screaming back at me, his face split into a smile. "You're bloody insane! I could kill you on the spot and you don't even care."

"You're not going to kill me!" I challenged, standing up and glaring at him and his arrogant smile.

He stood from his chair and stared me straight in the eye, almost like he was daring me to make a move. I wanted to keep screaming at him and tell him just where he could go, but I didn't do either. I didn't have time to react to the glaring because he came over to my side of the table, lifted me up onto it, and pushed his mouth against mine.

I didn't question him, I just moved my mouth hungrily with his. He gripped my thigh and hefted it up onto his hip so he could get closer to me. One of my hands was tangled in his hair while my other clutched the side of his neck, trying to get him even closer to me. Despite how desperately we were kissing, his hand stayed on my waist and on the back of my head.

My lungs felt like they were going to explode so I pulled my head back, but his lips just found a place on my throat to kiss. I leaned back and let him do as he wanted, knowing he wasn't stupid enough to leave any marks. He nipped harshly just below my ear and made me dig my nails into the nape of his neck in surprise. The noise that came out of his mouth was pure sin and I knew we had to stop before things got out of hand.

"Draco, we've got to stop. We can't do this," I breathed, pushing his chest until he stepped out from between my thighs.

My sweater was pushed down into the bends of my elbows and my hair had escaped the clip holding it back. I adjusted my cardigan back into place and took out the clip, shaking my hair down around my shoulders. I pulled a compact out of my purse and cleaned up my lipstick, the whole while feeling Draco's intense gaze on me.

"You're aware you can't just kiss me and expect me to forget what you said, right? That doesn't actually work on real people, you twit," I chided, staring down my nose at him as I used his own insult against him.

"See what I mean? I just made you breathless and the second you get it back you start reprimanding me," he grinned, moving forward and twisting my hair through his fingers.

"This ball we're going to, is there a certain kind of dress I should wear?" I asked, allowing him to play with my hair and _maybe_ leaning into him a bit.

"You're gorgeous, you can wear a potato sack and look perfect," he said, stroking my cheek after he dropped my hair. "Mum wants me to wear all black so that's probably the color you should go for."

He was reaching with his left arm and I felt my eyes wander without my permission. The Dark Mark was right there, it was right near my face. The time I almost touched it without meaning to, he totally attacked me so I didn't say anything.

"You want to see it, don't you?" he asked in a tight voice.

His eyes were guarded, but he was trying to make himself vulnerable for me. This was him putting forth an effort like I'd asked. He was trying to get to know me and allow me to get to know him. I knew this was going to be hard for him, he didn't like being vulnerable.

I reached out and trailed my fingers along his brow until it lost its tension then spoke in a soft voice, "You don't have to, I know it's a touchy subject for you. It means a lot to me you offered."

"No, I want you to trust me and I want to trust you. This is the first step," he told me, letting out a steady breath through his nose.

I watched his long, graceful fingers unbutton the sleeve of his shirt and roll it up to his elbow with the top of his forearm facing me. His breath rattled through his chest when he made the motion of flipping it over so I could see, but it wasn't what I expected.

Pictures of the Mark had been circulated during the War so people could be on the lookout for Voldemort's most loyal followers. It was a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth drawn in thick, black lines. This was more of a scar than a mark, it didn't even look like a tattoo. The design was still present, just white against his skin.

"It's not what I expected," I told him in a hollow voice.

"After the fall of Voldemort, it faded into a scar. I still don't want people to see it, there's not a far jump to Death Eater," he explained, his eyes trained on my face.

I wanted to touch it, but I didn't want to press my luck. "Thank you for sharing this part of you with me. I like this Draco more than the one from the first day we met."

He fixed me with a look, but it didn't have the edge I was growing accustomed to. This was progress.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a review! Thank you for liking what I'm doing! It's very appreciated.**

 **Things start to get heated in this chapter, hope you're ready.**

* * *

"I love shopping!" Margot announced through the curtain between our dressing rooms. "It's my favorite thing in the world. I think I love it more than sex."

I just rolled my eyes and took the next gown off the hanger. I'd been through over seventy of them in the last two hours and none of them were THE dress. I had to look amazing at this ball or there was no point in going. That wasn't arrogance, it was honesty –Draco was going to be one of the best-looking people there and I had to keep up. Margot and I have been shopping for nearly a week to no avail.

This dress was strapless and black with a sweetheart neckline. It was light and flowy, nothing like I'd usually wear but why not try it on just for kicks? I used a bit of magic to zip it up on my own and looked in the full-length mirror. I felt my jaw drop when I took in the full thing and rushed outside to see it in full glory.

"Margot! Come look at this dress and tell me I haven't lost my mind!" I shrieked, smoothing my hands down the sides of the dress and twisting to see it from all angles.

She pushed her curtain to the side and came out with the silk robe the shop offered wrapped around her. I could tell by the look on her face she already thought I was a nutter. In hindsight, screaming for my best friend to come check out a dress to prove I'm not insane makes me sound... _insane_.

"It's beautiful. What's the problem?" she asked, still looking at me and trying to figure out why I shouted.

"What do you think about this dress?" I asked, knowing she'd give me full honesty.

"I just said it was beautiful," she repeated slowly. "It honestly looks like it was made for you."

"Right, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't lost my marbles. It's not what I was expecting to find," I explained, twisting around and watching the material move with me like we were attached. "It's perfect."

I went back into the dressing room and took the dress off, even if it was almost painful. I wanted to wear it all the time. The ball was almost two months away, but it was a big relief to have the dress checked off my list. Now I had time to worry about what I was going to wear to dinner with Draco and his parents. Another step toward our eventual nuptials.

"Now we have to find the perfect outfit for dinner with Draco and his parents tomorrow night," I told her after we came out of the fitting rooms together and I paid for my dress.

"You're already going to dinner with the future in-laws?" she asked, waggling her brows as we exited the story. "When's the wedding?"

"Shush, you're just upset you don't have a fiancé as gorgeous as mine," I huffed, linking our arms as we walked together.

"No, I can't say that's true. I'm having fun dipping into England's eligible bachelor pool," she replied, grinning saucily at me. "Thank you very much!"

I just rolled my eyes, leave it to Margot to make it sexual. She never ceased to remind me I was a virgin. I'd done things, just not the full monty. I knew it wasn't necessary, but my mum would've killed me if she found out I wasn't "pure" when I was married. I know I've already mentioned this, I just needed to repeat it to get the full extent of the situation.

We looked through racks of day dresses and I chose another black one. It was vintage and cute, it was perfect for dinner tomorrow night. Paired with some nude heels and red lips, it would be just classy enough to impress his parents and just sexy enough to mess with Draco.

"You seem pretty okay with this arrangement, El," Margot said as we made our way to the Floo system. "Especially considering how notorious the Malfoys are."

"There's something about Draco that challenges me and I like it," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "He's also an absolutely _sinful_ kisser."

"You little minx!" Margot hissed as we got into the Floo together and went back to our flat. "You've kissed him already? How far did it go?"

I recounted the interaction in his dining room when he'd invited me over for tea. I gave her all the salacious details, making her keen. She told me I needed to be careful, make out sessions like that often led to passionate shagging without meaning to.

* * *

I lined my lips and filled them in with lipstick, Margot charming them to never smear. I bloody loved magic, it made makeup and hair so much easier. There was no way I could ever be a muggle, it just seemed way too hard. They had to do so much!

"You look gorgeous!" she squealed, making me do a spin when I got into the living room. "Are your knickers cute?"

"Margot!" I shrieked, my jaw dropping in surprise. "It doesn't matter! He's not going to see them!"

"Always be prepared, Eleanora," she sang as the Floo rumbled to life.

Draco stepped into the living room in black dress pants, a black dress shirt, and black dress shoes. He looked gorgeous, but I looked better and I knew it. Without waiting for him to move, I stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

"Hello, Draco," I grinned, watching him try to regain control of himself. "This is my best friend, Margot. I've mentioned her to you before, it's wonderful you finally get to meet."

Margot eyed him up and down, taking a mental survey of his parts. I'm sure she'd give me the run down when I got back from dinner, I could tell by her gaze. Draco placed his hand on my lower back when he started to get uncomfortable and made me smile, it was nice _he_ was the uncomfortable one for once.

"Not to be rude, but dinner is in half an hour," Draco said, his spine ramrod straight. "Mum and dad sent me to pick you up and go to the restaurant."

I hugged Margot and took Draco's arm, allowing him to Apparate us away. I clutched him tightly, the tugging in my belly unsettling as always. I hated co-Apparating, it made me nauseous. Draco didn't say anything, he just stood still once we landed and brushed my hair over my shoulder. He massaged them loosely until I'd regained my senses, me kissing his cheek again thankfully.

"My parents aren't here yet, I thought we could get a drink before they arrive," he told me, escorting me inside chivalrously.

He pulled out my chair and pushed it back in once I'd sat before sitting across from me. The waiter came over to our table and flinched when he saw Draco before recovering quickly and smiling. It wasn't genuine, anyone looking at him could tell.

"What can I bring you to drink?" he asked, trying to hold Draco's intense gaze and failing.

Draco quickly and abruptly ordered an expensive French wine before dismissing the man. He hurried away and I could feel the tension coming off Draco in waves. His hand was resting on the table, so I placed mine on top of it and rubbed my fingertip over his exposed wrist. I didn't miss that it was his left arm either.

Draco's eyes met mine and I saw something flash through them. It made my stomach flip and my insides basically liquefy. It wasn't the intense passionate look or irritated look he usually flashed me, it looked like adoration. No other boy in the world had ever looked at me like that.

"Love, I'm glad you're here," Narcissa announced, breaking our moment and making Draco move his hand from mine so he could stand up politely for his mother.

Lucius didn't pull out Narcissa's chair like Draco had mine, but Draco rushed over to do it. Something like shame colored his face before he wiped it away. I just shrugged it off, answering politely when I was questioned and eating any other time with a smile.

The dinner was nice, but it wasn't something I necessarily wanted to do again anytime soon. The waiter kept looking at me flirtatiously when he'd bring us something, and I knew Draco saw it every time. His jaw kept getting tenser and tenser until I thought he was going to break the fork clenched tightly in his hand.

I groaned quietly and held my stomach, watching as Narcissa's eyes flitted over to me. Pureblood or not, she was a caring mother first. And I really appreciated that -my mother was a pureblood and not a mother.

"Are you alright, darling?" she asked, reaching over and touching my forehead. "Are you feeling ill?"

"My stomach hasn't been the best tonight," I replied, lying easier than I thought to her. "I didn't want to reschedule and be rude, but I feel like I should've."

"Oh no, you could've cancelled if you were ill," she cooed, brushing my hair out of my face. "Draco, love, can you accompany Eleanora home and make sure she's okay?"

He stood up abruptly and came over to me, taking my hand in his and sliding his fingers between mine much like I'd done to him earlier. "Of course, mother. I'll be home after."

He led the way out of the restaurant with me keeping close behind him. Once we were out in the crisp night air, he turned to look at me. His face was still tense, but his eyes were amused. He knew exactly what I did and he was having a blast with it.

"So easily jealous, Draco?" I taunted, taking control before he could. "I'm not even yours yet."

He growled at that, pulling me close to his chest and Apparating away from the restaurant. We were in a room with white walls, a black bedspread, and deep green silk sheets with tiny silver stripes: it had to be in his room. I looked up at him to chasten him, but his mouth pushed against mine –silencing my remarks.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to me. Like he'd read my mind, I heard things clatter to the ground before he lifted me by my hips up onto his desk. I hitched my leg around his waist, carding my fingers in his hair as his tongue _demanded_ entrance into my mouth.

Our bodies were completely pressed together, no space between us. I had to pull away to breathe, but he continued his trek down my throat. His tongue flicked over my pulse point, making a whiny moan leave my mouth without my consent.

"Fuck, El," he groaned in a raspy whisper against my skin.

My fingers found the buttons of his shirt and undid them quickly, my hands steadier than expected. He allowed me to push it off his shoulders before I put his hands on the zipper of my dress.

"No, I know you're not ready for this," he told me, pulling his mouth from mine and looking down at me with lust-ravaged eyes.

"Not ready for sex," I replied, trailing my finger along his collarbone. "That doesn't mean we can't do other things."

"Merlin, help me," he groaned, lowering the zipper and sliding me off the desk to let the dress hit the ground. "You're brilliant, Salazar."

His wall was down as he gazed at my body, only covered by my bra and panties. I was always confident when it came to my appearance, but with Draco it was different. He was looking at me like I was priceless and it made me practically swoon.

"Well, are you going to look at me or take me to bed?" I asked, my smirk rivaling Margot's most saucy ones.

"So demanding, bunny," he purred, lifting me up easily and tossing me onto his bed.

Bunny? That was new and a thrill. Huh, who'd of thought I was into pet names like that?

* * *

We did things, _wonderful_ things until my bones were filled with languor and my smile sleepy. We were lying naked in his bed, my head resting on his chest as his fingers trailed along my spine softly. We didn't have sex, but we were both very satisfied.

"You lied to my mother," he told me a few minutes later. "I can't believe you lied to my mother to get me alone. You're so bad, bunny."

I sighed and stretched out my body, rolling over so I was lying on my belly and looking up at him. "Bunny?"

His pale cheeks dusted pink and made my heart constrict a bit. "Yeah, is that okay?"

I kissed the inside of his shoulder and nodded, humming contently instead of answering with words. The random movement of his left arm drew my attention, my eye catching the scarred skin. We'd just committed a part of ourselves to each other, so I figured I could ask to touch it... if I was braver.

"You can touch it, I know you want to," he whispered, scarcely a whisper.

"I don't want to ruin this, whatever's happening between us," I replied, my hands refusing to cooperate. "I don't want you to close off from me again."

 _I don't think I can handle it_ , I thought to myself. I've never felt this close to anyone in my entire life. I'd done some of the things we did tonight with other guys, but it'd never felt this way before. There was a connection between us that formed quickly.

"Just promise me you'll never look at me like they do," he breathed, his intense silver gaze holding mine steadily. "If I let you touch it, never look at me like I'm less than worthy."

I reached up and traced the line of his full lips. "I know what you've done, Draco. Your past doesn't define you, the way you live your future does."

He closed his eyes heavily and pursed his lips, kissing my fingertips. Then he took my hand in his and pulled it down to his forearm, allowing me to trace my fingers over the puckered skin. It was rough and jagged now that I got a closer look at it.

He let out a deep breath and kissed the crown of my hair, his body losing all its tension as soon as his lips touched my hair. I don't remember falling asleep, but I remembered the soothing lull of his breath and heartbeat under my ear. Contentment soaking through my body and making me smile.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got another review! Thank you so much for giving me feedback, I really appreciate it.**

 **Don't forget the link on my profile of Eleanora's clothes.**

* * *

I woke up to the hair by my ear being ruffled. I rolled over onto my side in the night and Draco must've slid behind me. His chest was against my back with his warmth soaking into my bones. I placed my hand over his on my hip, letting my fingers fall between his.

"Mhm, what time is it?" he murmured sleepily, his morning voice making me shiver.

I laughed and turned my head so I could kiss the tip of his nose playfully. "I don't know, but I should head back to my flat. The last thing I need is for your parents to find me naked in your bed."

"My parents don't come in here."

He said it with such finality it made my bones ache. His parents really didn't come check on him before bed at night? Granted, my parents didn't check on me now that I'd moved out, but they did whenever we were home and our relationship was all kinds of messed up.

I twisted out of his embrace to look completely at his face. "Draco…"

"Don't do that, don't pity me," he told me, instantly turning into marble in my embrace. "I don't want your pity."

There was the cold Draco from our first meeting. I was out of his bed in an instant, pulling my knickers and bra back on. I stepped into my dress, spelling the zipper up and grabbing my heels. I heard Draco get out of bed, but he just pulled on his boxers and disappeared out of the room.

My heart shattered into a million pieces, whatever progress we'd made was ruined now. I dug through my clutch for my wand, Apparating back to my flat. Pathetic tears burning my eyes when I changed into pajamas and crawled into bed with Margot. She didn't ask any questions, just held me close and lulled me to sleep with an old French lullaby her grandmother sang to the two of us when we were kids.

* * *

I woke up later that morning with bleary eyes and a throbbing head. There was a potion sitting on Margot's side table along with a glass of water –thank Merlin for good best friends. Once I'd taken it, I went into the living room where she was sitting on the couch watching a soap opera on the television.

"Why did you come back home in tears?" she asked crossly, flipping the TV off.

"Mar, it's not like that," I replied, but my voice was so rough it was almost painful.

"Pureblood or not, I'll kill that pompous little rat. He broke your heart and I'm going to kick his ass," she swore, shooting up from the couch and rushing over to the fireplace. "I don't care what his last name is!"

"No!" I shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to the couch with me. "We hooked up last night, not sex but basically everything else, and I felt so close to him. He even let me touch the scar left by his dark mark, then things went south this morning."

I left the detail about his parents and their neglect out, it was a secret between us. Even when he'd shredded my heart, I still knew some things needed to stay between the two of us.

"That bastard," she hissed, her fingers twitching as she clenched her fists angrily. "Who does he think he is? His pureblood status doesn't mean I won't hex his bullocks off."

"Please don't, I want children one day," I replied, bracing myself for her shriek of a response and I wasn't sorry.

She went on a rampage about me still wanting to marry someone who treated me like shit. I wasn't that girl, not the one who made up excuses for abusive significant others, and she was right. Draco wasn't that person either, he was just afraid people would write him off because of his parents and wrote them off before it happened. He'd been hurt so much, he didn't know how to let someone care about him.

"Whatever, you and I are going to have a film day with junk food," she replied after she'd calmed back down. "It's going to be a soothing, relaxing day where we don't talk about Draco or anything else stressful."

I agreed, and we cuddled up together on the couch under blankets. We ate popcorn, sweets, and ogled Ryan Gosling. This was why we were best friends, we just understood how each other worked and what we needed to be better again.

"You're still going to this ball with him, aren't you?" she asked after our third movie ended and we ran out of popcorn. "You're seriously going to stay with him after he made you come home crying?"

"Margot, my mum would never forgive me if I didn't marry him," I sighed, picking at the edge of the blanket resting on my lap.

"You've got to stop living your life in fear of your mother. She's a scary lady, but she's not in control of your life, you are," she told me, turning her body to face mine. "If Draco's what makes you happy and you can't imagine your future without him, then don't let him go. But only do that because it's what you want, deep in your heart of hearts."

I thought about my future; I could see one without Draco, but it wasn't nearly as happy as the one with him. I wanted a baby boy with his father's silver eyes and sharp jaw and a little girl with white curls and my blue eyes and round cheeks. I wanted to wake up every morning in Draco's arms, I never wanted him to be ashamed or afraid again. I wanted to show him what love was and that he was worthy, even if he'd made some bad decisions.

"I want to help him get better. I don't want him to have all the weight he has on his shoulders," I told her finally.

I could tell she wanted to fight me about it, but she also knew how stubborn I was. Once I set my mind to something, nothing could change it. If I wanted to be with Draco, the only person who could change my mind would be me and me alone. Or possibly my mother…

* * *

Mum owled me and requested my presence for brunch on Tuesday afternoon. I got dressed and left over an hour early. I knew if I was even a second late, I'd never hear the end of it. I could be fifty and she would still be reprimanding me from the grave.

I apparated to the restaurant and saw I was, thankfully, there first. The lady sat me at our usual table, the Parisian air blowing around me familiarly. Another perk of being a wizard, I could Apparate myself to foreign countries at any time I wanted. I was sitting in Paris right now and would go back to England in a few hours.

I felt my mother's gaze on me before I saw her enter the restaurant. My heart sped up for a second as I remembered the tattoo on my shoulder, then I remembered Margot put an invisibility charm on it before I left. That meant I'd only get one lecture about showing too much skin with heels that were too high.

"Eleanora, you could've dressed better for brunch, darling," she announced her presence in complaints like I knew she would.

I stood up and hugged her, kissing the air by her cheeks like usual. She sat across from me daintily, a thing I never learned how to do. I was elegant and sophisticated, but I could never pull off dainty. My legs were too long and my thighs were too shapely, things I usually liked but hated when under my mother's scrutinizing gaze.

"I'm sorry, mum. I adore this dress and thought you would, too," I sighed, sipping my mimosa to hide my disappointment. "What caused this sudden brunch?"

"A mother can't request her daughter accompany her to Paris for brunch without there being an ulterior motive?" she asked, gazing down her nose at me. Then admitted, "I've spoken with Narcissa, she told me you've accepted Draco's invitation to attend the Ball."

"Yes, just like you wanted, mother," I replied, forcing myself to not drain the mimosa and request a dozen more.

"That's wonderful, darling! Imagine, my daughter, a Malfoy!" she cheered, requesting a mimosa of her own. "I'm very proud of you."

Of course, the only time she was proud of me was when I was bringing her clout. That was just like her, I just wish I was surprised. It would be so nice for her to be happy because I'd left school with honors and received some of the highest exam scores in Beauxbatons' history. It just wasn't enough for her.

"Well, last night he wasn't very nice to me and I'm not sure if this is what I want," I told her after we'd gotten our meals.

You'd would've thought I'd dropped a bomb on her or something. She just looked at me with a dropped jaw like me not wanting to be with someone who had the makings of being abusive was such a shock. Maybe Margot was right, maybe I should start living for myself instead of pleasing my mother.

"Sometimes men aren't very nice, but it's something we've got to deal with as respectable women. Do you think your father is the nice man I've painted him to be for you and society?" she asked, practically sneering at me.

"Are you saying daddy hurts you?" I asked, my world slowly starting to tip on its axis.

She looked at me with something in her eyes I'd never seen before: sadness. Daddy really must hurt her or she wouldn't show any semblance of weakness. I reached across the table and tried to take her hand in mine, but she stiffened immediately and retracted her arm to her lap. Her reaction was just like Draco's and everything suddenly started to make sense.

"Eleanora, it's a woman's duty to do whatever she must in order to keep her husband happy. Especially if he is as affluent as your father and Draco Malfoy," she told me, her voice void of any emotion. "A little coarseness here and there and a few choice words are the price you pay to live comfortably."

She was basically telling me I had to put up with being abused so I would have money to use that wasn't even mine. "Mum, I can't put up with someone hurting me just because their money is of use to me. I have too much dignity for that."

But I didn't, I'd let Draco treat me like garbage and almost given him my virginity. I was being just like my mother because I was afraid of her disowning me. There was no monetary value worth my life or my sanity, that much I was sure of. It just took me this long to figure it out.

I finished eating my brunch and drinking my mimosa. My mother was speaking about how to act at the Ball like I didn't already know. My frustration was at an all-time high and I figured it was now or never, so I dove in.

"Mum, I don't think I'm going to go to the Ball with Draco. I don't even know if I'm going to be with Draco," I told her boldly. "I'm not going to end up being you, afraid of my husband but too dependent on his money to leave. I want to be happy."

"You foolish girl, happy is nothing if you're poor," she hissed, her eyes darting around to make sure no one was watching us. "You will be with Draco or you won't have access to your trust."

There was the threat I'd been expecting, but my answer came easier than I'd expected. "That's okay, I'll figure it out. I can't live my life for you and end up as bitter as you are."

I placed my napkin over my empty plate and grabbed my purse before walking out of the restaurant. I Apparated back to my apartment feeling lighter and happier than I had in a long time. It was almost like every burden to ever weigh down my shoulders was gone. All the burdens except for Draco, but that was something I was going to deal with soon.

I took some parchment and a quill, sitting down at the table to write a letter to Draco. I requested his presence in my flat to discuss our future and how things were going to change now. I sent it with my owl and smiled in triumph; I might end up being poor, but I was going to be happy.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Drop a review and tell me what you think so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eleanora takes control of her life in this chapter, and I'm so proud of her!**

 **Also, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate hearing everything you all have to say! It helps fuel the writing process.**

* * *

Even if Margot didn't support the idea, Draco agreed to come to dinner two nights after I owled him. She finally told me I'd have the flat to myself, but she was only a Floo away at her mum's place in France. The dinner was already cooked and on the table as I waited for Draco's arrival.

Just as the clock in the hall struck eight, the Floo roared to life. Draco stepped out of it with a guarded expression. He hugged me stiffly and kissed my cheek but didn't say a word the entire awkward encounter. I gestured for him to sit at the table as I grabbed the wine and two glasses, maybe liquor would make this better.

"I'm not going to be in this relationship if you think it's appropriate to act the way you did. I am not my mother and I will not be with a man who's abusive," I told him frankly before sipping some of my wine.

He pursed his lips as he mulled over my confession. While he was thinking, I started eating the chicken and pasta on my plate. Now that I'd gotten that off my chest, I realized I was starving. My stomach hadn't set very well for the last few days, but all my confessions seemed to be making that ease off.

"You shouldn't have to deal with my irrational behavior, it wasn't fair for me to put you in that position the other night. Especially not after you shared something so intimate and personal with me," he replied, looking me square in the eye as he spoke. "You just make me want to be an open book, but I'm afraid you won't like what you read."

"I'm tired of reassuring you I want to be with you. I know you were a death eater and I know you did bad things. I know your father isn't a nice man and did time in Azkaban for war crimes. I obviously don't care because you're someone I want in my life," I told him simply. "I do not want to feel like you're being brash with me on purpose to hurt me either. I don't ever want to feel like I did the night I left your room again, and I won't feel like that ever again."

There was no room for negotiation in my tone or in my words. I wanted him to know if he wanted me, he needed to change. I wasn't the typical pureblood who desired an affluent husband anymore, I'd already bit the hand that fed me and was still awaiting the consequences from it. I might as well burn all my bridges at once and see what happened in the aftermath.

"I don't know how to change, El. I'm trying so much for you, but it's so hard," he admitted, his icy façade slowly cracking for me. "I'm scared of you."

That made me laugh, tossing my head back and letting peals of it out. "I'm not scary, Draco Malfoy. I'm just a girl from a French boarding school who wants to be with you. I'm not intimidating nor am I big, I'm just honest."

"And that's terrifying to me," he admitted, chewing on his lip as the rest of this chilly mask crumpled. "I've lied for so long about everything, the thought of telling you the truth is hard. I don't want you to pity me."

I sighed before standing up and walking over to his side of the table. I gestured for him to scoot his chair out and perched on his lap. He was looking at me skeptically and I knew why. I'd just told him I couldn't be with him if he didn't change and he'd just told me he didn't know how to change. We were at an impasse.

"Let me help you, tell me what bothers you and let me fix it," I told him, running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "I want to help you love yourself again and be happy. I want to be happy with you."

He reached up and cupped my jaw, gazing up at me in a way that electrified my entire body. "My mum checks on me whenever I'm sick or she thinks I'm having nightmares, but my father tries to stop her. He thinks it's making me weak and that's the last thing he wants. He's already disappointed because I couldn't kill Dumbledore three years ago, I don't think he'll ever forgive me for that."

I traced the outline of his jaw and all the other angles of his face. "You're not weak for having humanity, Draco. That makes you strong, standing up in the face of adversity makes you so strong."

He hummed and leaned his forehead against mine. "You are so much better than I deserve. I will do everything I can to take care of you forever."

I moved my hands from his face and slid them under his arms, hugging him close with my head resting on his chest. "That's good because I'm pretty sure my mother is contemplating cutting me off because I told her what I thought."

It was Draco's turn to laugh this time, echoing around his chest by my ear. "Money isn't a problem, bunny."

I bit his neck playfully before pulling back to look at his face. "You're so bad, calling me that."

He pinched my bum and made me giggle. "You made this wonderful dinner, bunny, but it's not what I want."

I hummed before moving off his lap and back to my plate. "Well, that's too bad. I worked way too hard on this for it to not get eaten. Plus we're not having sex yet, even if I'm not waiting for our wedding. It's not going to be because we've just made up."

He growled teasingly but went back to his dinner. I had charmed plates that kept the food warm until I uncharmed them. Like I'd said time and time again, I'm so glad I'm a witch.

* * *

The night of the Ball came quickly. Draco and I have been inseparable since the night we talked in my kitchen and my mother was yet to cut me off. I guess she told my father and he didn't approve, or she got over it when she realized I was still with Draco.

I finished doing my makeup with Margot behind me doing my hair. She twisted and braided and pinned until it was perfect, then she spelled it into place. I did a spell of my own over my makeup before taking off my robe and stepping into the dress, allowing Margot to zip it up and help me adjust.

"You're not wearing a bra tonight? You're not coming home, are you?" she teased.

I felt my face heat up, but I didn't disagree with her. Draco and I have been getting a lot closer the last few weeks and sex was the obvious next step. This relationship was about what I wanted now instead of what my mother wanted, and I really wanted to have sex with Draco.

"Be careful and only do what you're comfortable with," she reassured me, twisting a couple of my curls and dabbing at invisible lipstick smudges. "I can't believe this, I feel like my baby's growing up!"

I heard the Floor roar and gave Margot a quick hug. "Thank you."

I waked into the living room and saw Draco's jaw drop. "Bunny, you look gorgeous."

Before I even realized what I was doing, I ran to him and jumped into his arms. He held me close, kissing the side of my neck. I lifted my legs and he spun us around, making me giggle with happiness. I wanted my life to be like this forever, this happy and carefree.

I heard the shutter of a camera, and when I turned around, I saw Margot standing there with one in her hands. I forgot there was even one in the flat, but leave it to her to find it and take pictures of me and Draco.

"Okay, I'll admit it, you guys are cute," she sighed, making Draco stand up straighter and place his hand on my lower back.

"I'll be back tomorrow," I told her, holding Draco's arm as he prepared to Apparate us to the Ball. "I love you!"

I wrapped my other arm around his stomach and tucked my head into his neck as he double Apparated us. He smelled good and it made my stomach flip, he was going to drive me crazy. And don't even get me STARTED on how absolutely delicious he looked in his all black tux.

We landed outside a busy building with people going in and out all over the place. We stood at the side and waited for his parents when I decided to have a little fun. I mean, what else were we going to do to kill time?

I turned and pressed our fronts together, standing on my tiptoes to nibble on his ear before whispering, "You look delicious tonight, baby boy."

I've never used that nickname on him before, but the way his grip on my hips tightened told me it was a keeper. One of his hand slipped lower on my waist than it should've and he squeezed my bum, making me whimper in his ear wantonly.

"Bunny, you're killing me," he told me in a gruff whisper.

I kept kissing and biting his neck and sucking on his earlobe. I wanted to get him all kinds of worked up and flustered because I loved flustered Draco. This Ball probably wasn't going to be very fun for either of us, but I planned on spending most of the night teasing him.

"My parents are here, bunny, you'd better stop being so naughty," he told me, moving his hands back up to my waist and standing up straight against the wall. "I'd hate for them to see you being like this. They think you're innocent."

I laughed seductively and pressed my lips to his cheek before I said, "I was before you got ahold of me, baby boy."

I lead the way over to his parents with his hand securely in mine, kind of dragging him along. Narcissa smiled when she saw me and I instantly dropped Draco's hand to hug her. That was another plus of marrying him, I absolutely adored his mum.

"You look so beautiful!" she complemented, holding me out at arms' length to take in my full outfit. "Let's make our entrance and make it count."

Her smile was contagious, making my lips stretch into a matching one. She and Lucius walked in front of us with her hand resting respectfully in the bend of his arm. Draco and I walked closer with my hand in the bend of his arm and his other resting on top of it.

After we finished the walk-in, Narcissa took my hand and led the way over to a table as Lucius and Draco went to get drinks. He kissed the side of my head before following behind his father across the ballroom. We found a table near the dance floor and sat across from each other, her smile knowing.

"Draco's quite smitten," she observed.

"I'm quite smitten with your son, too," I replied, searching the room for him and smiling when our eyes met.

Draco and Lucius came back to the table, sitting in the empty seats. I laid my hand on Draco's knee as he and his mother talked about a book they'd just finished reading. I wasn't very comfortable with Lucius, I couldn't look past the cruelness in his eyes.

"El, come dance with me," Draco asked a few minutes later, taking my hand and leading me out onto the quickly filling dance floor.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and the other in his as he waltzed me around. He was surprisingly light on his feet and it was yet another thing I loved. Once that song finished, he pulled me closer to his chest and swayed to the music.

"Your mother and father gave their approval of our engagement through the post this afternoon," he told me quietly. "It's up to us now, whenever we want."

"I have something else I want right now, we should go back to your room soon," I whispered to him, kissing his jaw.

"Mum and dad have a function to attend in Germany, so we have the manor to ourselves tonight," he replied, his hand drawing me impossibly closer. "What do you want to do, bunny?"

"For starters, I want to get out of this dress and then I want you, baby boy," I replied nipping his earlobe.

The sound he made was pure sin and made a white hot fire start burning in the pit of my stomach. We'd only been at this Ball for an hour and I already wanted to be gone. It was fun at first, but I had better plans.

"Mum and dad have already left, that gives us permission to go as well," he promised, kissing my head before running with me behind him –my left hand clutching his and my right hand carrying my heels.

* * *

 **Leave me some feedback, what you like and what you dislike, in a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is rated 'M' for sex. Just a heads up!**

* * *

Draco held me close the second we exited the ballroom, me nibbling on his earlobe like I had all night and him trying his best to focus on Apparating without hurting one of us. We ended up in his room eventually and I dropped my heels to the floor. His hands gripped my bare thighs under my dress and sent a shiver through me as he lifted me to sit on his desk.

"How far do you want this to go, bunny?" he asked, looking down at me as he gently brushed a couple wayward curls out of my face.

I gulped and played with the lapel of his jacket instead of meeting his intense gaze. "I, uhm, I want to go farther than last time."

He hummed and leaned forward, kissing just shy of my lips. "How about I start kissing you and see what happens? You do what you want. I promise I'm more than willing to give you anything and everything you want tonight, bunny."

I nodded and pressed my lips to his, relaxing at the familiarity of the action. This was common ground, I knew how he kissed and I knew how he liked to be kissed. I pushed his jacket off and went to work on his shirt buttons, I wanted more skin to kiss and run my fingers over. Once it was unbuttoned, it quickly joined his jacket down by his feet.

Usually, he was the one kissing my skin and making me weak, but tonight I was going to return the favor. "I want to be on your bed, please, baby boy."

He nodded jerkily and tried to lift me up again, but I pushed him back instead. I slid off the desk and turned my back to him. He took the zipper of my dress and slid it down, leaving kisses along my spine as he went. I turned back around to face him and dropped the dress to the floor. Then I pushed his chest until he was lying back on his bed, looking up at me with surprised eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking over every inch of my skin. Then his eyes twinkled and he whispered, "So beautiful."

It was nice to see this side of Draco, he was never vulnerable and sweet like this unless he'd done something wrong. I had no doubt his dominant side would make an appearance, but he was trying to let me have the lead for now. It was a heady feeling to take away all his haughty power.

"Whatever I want, don't you remember?" I asked, placing my hands on the center of his chest as I moved to straddle him and smile demurely.

He groaned and nodded, placing his hands on my hips and looking up at me with big eyes. "Of course, bunny."

I smirked at his submission before bending and placing a trail of kisses from his lips down to his chest. I put my hands on his sides and dug my nails into his skin as I bit along his collarbone teasingly. His grip on my hips tightened, making me groan in satisfaction, but he didn't try to take back control. I wanted to cover him in marks, but only where he and I could see them. I didn't want his mum thinking I was a harlot or anything.

Then I sat up on his hips and looked down at him, seeing nerves behind his eyes for the first time. "What's wrong? Why are you nervous? It's just me, baby boy."

"I don't want to mess this up," he admitted, biting his lip as his thumb rubbed over my hipbone. "I want your first time to be perfect."

Jesus, he could be so sweet when he wanted to be. With my hands resting on his stomach, I leaned down so our faces were close together. I didn't want him to look away as I spoke to him.

"It will be because it's with you," I promised, kissing his lips lightly. "I want to give you my virginity, do you want it?"

"More than anything," he answered immediately. "Salazar, more than I've ever wanted anything."

I snickered at his desperation and started kissing his neck again. With my hips moving against his slowly, he was letting out quiet noises with his head thrown back. Draco was in the ultimate position of submission, his throat bared and his arms by his sides. I could definitely get used to this.

He flashed his molten silver eyes up to me and grunted, "Can't you feel how much I want you, bunny? How hard I am underneath you, Ellie?"

I moaned and nodded, just resting my forehead against his neck as we moved our hips together. We'd done this before, it wasn't new territory so I was confident. I wanted Draco absolutely desperate for me and I was going to have him that way. He may think he's in charge, but I ran this relationship.

Just as I was thinking that, he lifted my chin and pressed our mouths together. While I was distracted, he flipped us over and I huffed in dissatisfaction. He just ignored my reaction and started kissing my neck this time. So much for letting me be in charge.

He sank his teeth into my sweet spot and I arched up into him, our bare chest pressing together. My nipples stiffened as they rubbed against his soft skin, a wanton noise leaving my mouth. I realized a bit later he was leaving marks on my skin and huffed, hitting his shoulder so he looked down at me in annoyance.

"Don't leave marks! I don't want your mum to think all we do is screw each other," I whined, but he just rolled his eyes -the prat already left one.

He laughed in response before licking over the mark I'm sure was just under my ear. I knotted my fingers in his thick hair and just let him go. Draco Malfoy wasn't very good at taking orders for long bouts of time, and he was ready to be in charge again.

When his nimble fingers found my breast, a desperate squeak left my lips. He started twisting and tugging my nipples, working me into a whiny puddle on his sheets. When he flicked one, a quiet scream left my lips and he looked down at me with a naughty grin.

"So responsive, bunny," he teased, leaning down to suck a mark right above where his fingers played. "So sexy."

His lips replaced his fingers before I could mouth off too much, making me pull his hair. My pathetic noise was matched by one of his own, making me move my free hand up to dig my nails into his back. He stopped suckling and started nibbling, his silver eyes holding mine.

"Draco," I whined, using my heel to dig into the back of his thigh. "Uh, it feels so good."

He switched nipples and worked that one like he'd done the other, suckling before nibbling the tender skin. One of his hands was teasing round the edge of my knickers but not dipping underneath. I lifted my hips and his fingers slid a little under the edge, making Draco raise his brows and lift off me with a dirty popping noise.

"Desperate, love?" he asked, stroking his fingers over the soft skin below my panty line. "I bet you're soaked."

"Why don't you find out?" I challenged, biting my lip as I looked up at him demurely. "Touch me, baby boy."

He surprised me and did as I asked, dipping down and dragging his fingers through my wetness to spread it over my clit. He rolled it between his fingers and returned his lips to sucking on my nipple. Then he kissed up my neck to my mouth again, his free hand clutching the side of my neck while he worked two fingers past my entrance.

If his mouth wasn't pressed against mine, I'm sure I would've been letting out all kinds of embarrassing noises. That's what my mind was on, so imagine my surprise when he crooked up his fingers and I saw stars. My nails must've broken he skin on his back because he pulled his lips away from mine enough to hiss out my name in a broken voice.

"Draco, baby, what was that?" I asked in a huff.

He snickered pridefully, flexing his fingers and making me arch again. "That, my love, is your g-spot. I'm honored to be the first one to find yours, and I plan on making very good use of it tonight."

"Yes, please," I agreed, pulling his mouth back to mine.

The kiss was brief, he trailed them down my body instead. He licked over my nipples fleetingly before sucking on my hipbone as he worked my g-spot and rubbed my clit with his thumb simultaneously. His teeth worked over my hip as moans poured out of my lips steadily, my hips riding his fingers desperately. When I glanced down and saw him watching me with stormy eyes, I lost it and cried out his name as I clenched around his fingers.

"That's a good girl," he praised, pulling my knickers off as waves of my orgasm still lapped over me. "Always so pretty when you cum, bunny."

I was about to tell him to come kiss me when he lifted my legs so my thighs parted for him. He kissed my calves quickly before ravenously devouring my thighs, kissing and sucking so seductively it made me cry out his name. I pulled his hair for the millionth time and begged him to lick me, and he preened over it.

His tongue slid from my entrance up to my clit, following the trail repeatedly as I whined and huffed above him. I wanted him inside of me instead of his tongue, but he had something to prove apparently. He hooked my legs over his arms, his hands holding my thighs open while he worked my clit with his tongue.

"Draco, baby, I want you," I whined, leaning my head back in frustration. "I want you inside me, please."

He lifted his head to look at me, his face shiny and his eyes wild. "I need to get you ready, love. You need to be dripping."

I let out a whine of disappointment and reared my hips up, showing him how much I already was. "I am already, baby boy."

He ran his tongue through my folds salaciously, flicking my clit. "That you are, love. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" I cried, gripping his shoulder in desperate hands. "Merlin, yes!"

His snicker followed him as he stood and pushed off his pants. He slapped up against his stomach, gripping his base as he looked down at me. He gave himself a teasing stroke, making me clench my thighs as I watched him. God, he was so gorgeous.

I leaned over the side of the bed to get my wand and cast a prophylactic charm on myself as he pumped himself slowly. I sank my teeth into my bottom lip as I watched his movements, licking my lips appreciatively.

"Mhm, love, are you sure you want this?" he asked, releasing himself and crawling over me slowly.

I took him in my hand this time and pressed him against my entrance, sliding his head along my wetness teasingly. He groaned and took that as my answer, allowing me to press him against my entrance again and sliding in on his own accord. He moved slowly, giving me an inch and letting me adjust before giving me another.

It burned more than I thought, making me squeeze my eyes closed and bite my bottom lip in discomfort. Sensing that, Draco laid kisses along my hairline as his hands rubbed my skin soothingly. Once he bottomed out, he gave me all the time I needed to get comfortable with him inside me for the first time.

I shifted my hips and clenched around his length, making him groan and bury his face in my neck. "You feel so good, bunny, Merlin's beard."

"You can move," I told him, opening my eyes to see him gazing down at me already. "You're really beautiful, did you know that?"

"All I had to do to get you to be sweet was fuck you?" he asked, sliding out before pushing back in and making me gasp. "I wish I'd known that before."

"Hush and fuck me," I requested breathily.

He grinned smarmily and said, "With pleasure."

His hand tucked one of my legs over his hip and he slammed into me, making a scream of his name leave my lips. He laughed and repeated the action again and again, making me rave like a complete nutter. Who'd have thought I'd be so bloody vocal in bed?

"You sound wonderful," he told me, dropping his head to suck a nipple into my mouth the same time he started rubbing my clit. "You feel too brilliant, I'm not going to last much longer."

"That's fine, I already had an orgasm," I replied, sucking a breath when he touched my bare clit instead of the skin just above it.

He fixed with a glare, a feat considering he was panting my name mere seconds before. "You're going to cum before me if I have to take a break and calm down. It's your first time, it has to be perfect."

I put my legs around his thighs this time and held his bum in one hand. "No way, I don't want you to do that. I like the way you feel inside me."

He groaned and bit my shoulder, stilling his hips for a few seconds and sucking in a deep breath. "Don't do that or I'll be done for."

I giggled and clutched his shoulder, bucking my hips up against his and making him groan as his composure slowly started crumbling. "But I want you to cum for me, baby boy."

His fingers rubbed my clit recklessly as he pumped his hips into me. It felt amazing, but I knew I wasn't going to cum before him. At least I didn't think so until he pushed down on my lower stomach, making his movements hit harder and deeper against my g-spot.

"Draco!" I screamed as I quaked around him.

"Oh, thank Salazar," he breathed before saying my name as he released, "Eleanora."

He laid on me for a few seconds as I ran my fingers through his hair, our mixed orgasm sliding down my thighs when he pulled out of me. I whined at the loss and allowed him to pull me back on top of him, his hand gripping my bum possessively.

"God, I didn't think you could get more perfect," he told me after he waved his wand and cleaned me up. "I suppose I was wrong."

I chuckled and said, "I'll tease you about being wrong later. I want to go again so rest fast."

"So needy," he teased, position me on his hips and rubbing my clit lazily. "It'll be a bit, but I can play until then."

I nodded eagerly, and he laughed before tossing me backward and chasing me down with his mouth between my thighs again.

* * *

 **I appreciate all of your input on the story! Thanks so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is also 'M' rated, just a warning!**

* * *

Since I'd lost my virginity to him, Draco and I had barely spent a night apart. Tonight, he was staying in my flat with me for the first time. He had anxiety about sleeping anywhere that wasn't his room. I knew it was because he didn't feel safe anywhere but his home without him having to tell me. I could read Draco Malfoy better than any book I'd ever touched.

We were currently lying in my bed with him asleep and me reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly. He was turned to face me with his hand resting on my leg where he'd tossed it while getting comfortable. I was in the middle of learning the newest lip plumping charm when Draco's breathing changed. I flashed my eyes over to him and saw a frown carved into his mouth.

His entire body jolted and a groan left him, making my heart beat faster in fear. "Draco, love, wake up. You're having a nightmare, baby boy."

He hummed but didn't wake up, a ragged sob leaving his lips this time. I placed my hand on his bare chest and shook him gently. Then I took his face in my hands and said his name again, the tightness in my chest loosening when his eyes flashed open. Then I saw the fear in their depths as he launched up into a sitting position, pulling out of touching distance from me.

"Draco, love, are you okay?" I asked timidly, lying the magazine on my side table and turning to look at him.

His eyes were wild as he took in the room around him. He didn't speak or move, his breathing labored as sweat broke out along his hairline. I moved slowly, gauging his reactions as I sat on my knees in front of him. When I reached out to brush his hair out of his face, he flinched back from me and my heart broke.

"Hey, talk to me," I requested in a quiet voice. "You're safe here, baby boy. No one's going to hurt you but me if you're a dick."

That made him smile shakily as he took my hand in his, looking up at me. I moved back to sit against my headboard and slowly maneuvered Draco to rest against my chest. He was shivering a little as I ran my hands up and down his back soothingly and kissed his head.

"I have nightmares sometimes," he told me a while later when he'd calmed down. "Sometimes they're minimal, others… well, you saw what happens."

I treaded carefully when I asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"This one was from Hogwarts," he told me quietly, his voice vulnerable and child-like. Then he looked up at me and asked, "Why haven't you asked about the scars?"

I knew the exact ones he was talking about. They were thin and white, crosshatching along his chest and stomach with a few slashes on the bottom of his face. I'd noticed them the first time we spent the night together, but I knew better than to ask. With Draco, I had to be careful what things I pushed and what things I waited for him to voluntarily tell me.

"Why haven't you told me about them?" I countered, moving my hand to scratch at his scalp soothingly.

He took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling against mine, as he readied himself to divulge. "Sixth year, I was under a lot of pressure from both my father and the Dark Lor -Voldemort. I didn't want to kill Dumbledore, I was realizing I didn't want to be part of the war at all. I was just going through the motions to protect my family.

"I was in a bathroom, having a meltdown, when I saw Potter over my shoulder. I acted without thinking and turned to curse him, but he was quicker. I don't know what the spell was, I'd never heard it before, but it cut into me and I almost bled to death on the bathroom floor."

"Baby boy," I gasped, wrapping him up in my arms and trying to not start crying.

I felt his shoulders shaking as he pressed his face to my neck. This was new for us, we'd never connected on a level this deep before. He was sharing parts of himself he'd never shared with anyone, eons away from the boy who'd been so brash with me those months ago. He was baring his soul to me, allowing me to see him as his most vulnerable.

We laid like that for a while before his lips found mine clumsily. I kissed him back, cupping his face like he was fragile. He held me close as he rolled us over so I was straddling his middle. He stripped me quickly and pushed his boxers off before clutching me close. His lips never left mine as he lowered me onto him, not breaking the kiss as my hips started moving against his.

This was different, it was more like making love than just having sex. I didn't realize there was a difference until this moment as I felt something building between us other than our orgasms. When our lips parted, I pressed my forehead against his and our breath mingled together. He held my eyes fiercely as one of his hands came up to knot in my hair, my jaw dropping as the pleasure started building in my belly.

His other hand gripped my thigh so tight I knew I'd have bruises when we were finished. One of my hands was sitting on his chest while the other held his side, my nails digging into the soft skin. Maintaining eye contact made the entire experience more intimate and wreaked havoc on my insides. I could tell by the way he was biting his lip he was as close as I was, my belly tightening and my thighs squeezing his hips.

The band inside me was so tightly pulled, I knew my orgasm was merely seconds away. He was so deep inside me and his eyes held so many emotions, I was hopelessly lost in the moment between us. When he extended his thumb to trace my lips softly, I parted them so it slipped inside. I flicked my tongue over it teasingly and set him off.

"Eleanora!" he gasped, pulsing inside me.

He was so beautiful like this, allowing himself to be free and open. My own orgasm chased after his, making a quiet cry of his name leave my lips. I collapsed against his chest, sucking in air as I struggled to breathe evenly. He was holding me so tightly, it felt like I could never leave -and I didn't want to. I could stay in this moment for the rest of my life and be happy.

"You're brilliant," he praised in a whisper.

I was still gasping for my breath as laid against his chest, my fingers tracing the lines of his scar. My eyes burned as tears flooded them, splashing onto his pale skin. He lifted my head up, his expression guarded but worried.

"I am so sorry," I told him, sucking in a breath. "I wish I could fix it, I don't want you to hurt anymore. You don't deserve to hurt so much."

He laughed humorlessly, his lips against my hair without kissing me. "But I do, bunny, I do deserve to hurt like this."

That made me break free of his embrace to sit up enough and look at him. "You stop that right now! Draco Malfoy, you don't deserve to feel this pain every, single day of your life."

He was still inside me, staying put with the way I was sitting up now. The intimacy from seconds ago was still pulsing around us, thick and welcoming. I rubbed my hands from his chest to his neck until I was cupping his cheeks, leaning forward to place butterfly kisses against his lips.

"You're the only good thing that's ever happened to me," he whispered, turning his head to kiss the inside of my wrist. "I have something for you."

He lifted me off his hips to lie in my bed with him getting up. With a flick of his wand, he cleaned me up and then cast a prophylactic charm. Warmth filled my belly at the domesticity of the action, him taking care of me was almost sweet. I pulled my duvet up around me and cuddled into the softness, watching Draco go to his jacket lying in a chair. He came back with a box in his hands, slipping under the covers with me -the both of us still gloriously naked, might I add.

"What's this for?" I asked, holding the box and looking at him curiously.

He shrugged, resting his head on his hand with his elbow against the bed. My favorite moments were when his face was open and he looked younger, moments exactly like this one. This was the Draco for my eyes only and I loved it.

"I wanted to spoil you," he replied easily. "I'm going to spoil you for the rest of your life, get used to it."

I giggled happily and opened the box, revealing a necklace. It was silver and had a white opal in a set with diamonds surrounding it. The necklace was gorgeous, and I looked up at Draco with big eyes. My entire life I'd been given expensive gifts, but none of them meant this much.

"I love it, it's beautiful!" I gasped, taking the necklace from the box. "Will you put it on me, baby boy?"

"Of course, bunny," he replied, taking the necklace and waiting for me to turn my back to him.

Once it was in place, I reached up to run my thumb over the stone. "It's my birthstone."

He laughed gruffly, pulling me back against his chest and kissing behind my ear affectionately. "I know, bunny. I want to spoil you, how many times do I have to say that for it to sink in?"

I mocked him playfully before placing an arm over his against my side. His fingers dug into my ribs, tickling me and making me shriek with laughter. I tried to wiggle away from his attack, but he held tight and I couldn't move. I bit his bicep playfully and he stopped tickling me, resting his hand on my stomach instead.

"Do you feel better?" I asked after we rested back against the bed to go to sleep.

He hummed, kissing the column of my neck as his answer. I nodded and closed my eyes, relaxing back in his embrace as sleep slowly came for me. The last thing I remembered before it pulled me under was Draco's body relaxing fully against mine, releasing a breath, and falling asleep with me in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up alone in my bed. There wasn't a note or anything, it was like Draco just disappeared. Fear gathered in my belly and I sat up quickly, finding his shoes still on my floor. I pulled on his button down from last night and buttoned it, heading into the flat to search for my boyfriend after I pulled on clean knickers.

I found him sitting in the living room with Margot, the two of them talking about something. They each had a mug of tea and were seemingly comfortable together. Warmth filled me at the sight and I made my way over to sit beside Draco, humming in happiness when he moved his arm so I could cuddle into his side. I'm so glad they were friends, considering they were the most important people in my life.

"What are you guys talking about this morning?" I asked, kissing his jaw before turning to look at Margot.

"My mum sent me a letter about a dinner she and my dad are having for Jacques' birthday," she replied, sipping her tea. "I was inviting Draco."

That was a big step for her, and I was sure he understood. Obviously, he would've been my date to the dinner, but Margot wanted him to feel included. She wanted him to be a part of her life as well as a part of mine because our lives were so intertwined.

"Mhm, do you mind if I'm your date?" I asked, taking his mug and drinking some tea. "I clean up pretty well."

He allowed me to keep the mug and his eyes revealed how pleased he was with what was happening. "I suppose I could bring you, but only if you wear something sexy."

"How lucky you are! Everything I own is sexy," I teased, playing along with him happily.

"I don't believe you," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I need proof."

"You two are gross and I'm leaving," Margot told me, getting up from her chair and heading back to her room. "Use a silencing charm! Your one from this morning wasn't very strong and I don't fancy hearing you scream Eleanora's name!"

I watched Draco's cheeks flush pink and laughed. Only for him to take away my mug and tackle me back onto the couch under him.

"If you want to look sexy, just wear my shirt. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen you in, bunny," he told me, nuzzling into my neck affectionately. "On second thought, don't wear it. I don't fancy the idea of cursing every bloke who looks at you."

I gasped and said, "There aren't enough curses in the world for that! I'm gorgeous!"

"And humble," he added, lifting his head to look at me. "But right now the only thing I want you to wear is the necklace I bought you… and those thigh highs from the other night."

I pushed him off me and stood up, "I can do one better. I'll wear the full outfit!"

He hopped off the couch and chased after me to my room, my laugh following behind us.

* * *

 **Thanks for you opinions on the story! It really means a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I like this chapter a lot.**

* * *

I was in the middle of charming eyelash extensions onto my eyes when Draco appeared in the bathroom with me. I'd heard the crack when he Apparated in so I wasn't surprised. He looked me up and down, licking his lips appreciatively as he took me in. To be cheeky, I shook my ass once my eyelashes were in place.

He took long strides to get over to me before wrapping his arms around my waist. He placed kisses along my neck as my head lolled back against his shoulder, giving him more skin to kiss. I don't know if I've ever voiced it, but I adored Draco's hands. His fingers were so long and his hands were so strong, I loved when he laid his palms flat against my skin and his fingers spread out to touch me. Especially when they were grabbing my ass… but that's another thing.

"If you keep that up, we're not going to make it to dinner," I warned, placing my hands on his to stop them from wandering.

"Sounds like a plan," he murmured, nipping my earlobe. "I'd love to spend the night ravishing you all over this flat."

"You two are always all over each other!" Margot complained, making me flash my eyes open and see her pushing the bathroom door open. "God, please don't bang at my parents' dinner!"

"Ah, there's an idea," Draco mused quietly so only I'd hear. "Would you like that, bunny? Me taking you however I want you where anyone could see us? I bet you're soaked, love."

Margot gagged dramatically at my blushing cheeks and left us alone in the bathroom. That was Draco's intention because he pulled back from me and moved to lean against the sink the second we were alone again. I huffed and glared at him playfully, upset he'd got me flustered just to back off.

"That wasn't very nice!" I whined, moving to apply my lipstick. "I'll remember that later."

He winked at me and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb teasingly. Before I could jump him like I wanted to so desperately, Margot shouted we had to leave. Draco extended his hand to me and lead the way into the sitting room where I sat to put on my shoes. Much to my surprise, Draco kneeled in front of me and put them on for me -even tying the ribbon around my ankle gently. I'd never thought he'd do something so affectionate with someone watching, but here we were.

"If you two are finished, I'd like to leave," Margot sighed, but I saw the smile on her lips. "I get it, you adore her and I take back the things I said about you being a barmy prat who didn't deserve her. Let's get a move on!"

I was still laughing when I Flooed to Margot's parents' house in Paris. Draco followed quickly, moving close to me with his hand resting on my lower back. I knew him well enough to pick up on his nervousness, he always turned stiff. I looked up at him and waited until he met my eyes to smile reassuringly. He let out a breath and nodded, following me into the house behind Margot.

Margot's mum and her aunts were standing in the kitchen when we walked in, and they squealed when they saw me. I ran over to them and hugged each of them happily, immediately falling back into my old ways. I spoke rapid fire French and laughed happily; it took me a few minutes to realize Draco was just standing away from everyone by himself. Shit.

"Ladies, I need to introduce you to someone important," I announced, going to grab Draco and leading him back over to them. "This is Draco, my boyfriend."

He was stiff and had the cold, aristocratic look to him I detested so much. I knew he was uncomfortable and worried, so I let him get away with it for now. Then I looked over at the women and saw they were also more reserved than before. Shit, wasn't going to end well. Draco was angry and they were judgmental, that wasn't a good combination.

* * *

By the time we sat down for dinner, Draco was livid. Everyone at the entire dinner party was steering clear of him except for me, Margot, and Margot's brother. When we sat down, I placed my hand on his knee under the table only for him to push it off as he sat up so straight it was like he had a rod instead of a spine.

"Love, are you okay?" I asked quietly while the food floated onto the table.

"Brilliant," he spat without looking at me.

I flinched at his harsh voice and focused back on the food, willing myself not to cry. I thought we moved past him acting this way, I thought we were good. He wasn't this guy with me anymore, he was open and vulnerable whenever he was upset. I don't think he'd pushed my touch away since the first time I'd tried to touch his dark mark scar.

The food was delicious, but I wasn't very hungry and had to force myself to eat. I smiled and talked happily, forcing myself to act like everything was fine. This wasn't going to do, it felt too much like how my mother covered for my father. I swore to myself I wouldn't be this woman and I was going to stick to my guns -this wasn't acceptable. Basically, I remembered who the hell I was and started acting like it.

We finished eating and I pulled Draco to the side to talk with him. "Do you want to explain why you're being this way?"

He flashed me an incredulous look before replying, "Are you blind? They're all waiting for me to curse them."

"You're not trying to change their minds either. You're just standing alone being broody and aloof, no one can get close to that," I argued, reaching out to take his hands in mine. "I want you to like them, they're important to me. And you're important to me, too."

"This is your life from now on if you marry me. People are never going to receive me like I'm anything less than a death eater," he informed me, but his voice lacked the bite from earlier as he laced his fingers with mine. "You deserve someone to be proud of."

"Baby boy, look at me," I requested and waited until he listened to continue, "I don't care what anyone thinks. I want to be with you, but not when you're cold like before. Don't brush me off when you're upset, talk to me and let me help you."

"I'm in love with you, Eleanora," he said, pulling me close and kissing my head. "I love you so much."

We'd never said that out loud, only showed it with our bodies. I knew he wouldn't have said it if he didn't feel it, Draco was careful when expressing his emotions. When I looked up at his face, he was nervously waiting for my response and it was the most endearing thing I'd ever seen.

"Of course I'm in love with you, too. I wouldn't have gone through this if I wasn't," I teased, playing with the buttons of his shirt. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

His smile was blinding as he lifted me up and hugged me close, pressing his lips to mine. This was the Draco I loved, the one who wasn't afraid to be himself with me. When he sat me back on my feet, I took his hand and led the way back into the dinner party.

"Drink this wine and mingle," I requested, handing him a glass before getting one of my own. "Then we can go back to your place for the night."

His parents were away on business, so we had the run of the manor. Meaning, he got to take me any place he wanted and that was his favorite. We'd already worked our way through one wing, but there were many more places to go. It was an absolute _chore_ , but someone had to do it.

"When you put it like that," he whispered, kissing my temple before making his way over to Jacques.

The pair started talking and I made my way over to Margot where she stood with some of her aunts. They easily included me in their conversation about Margot's new hair. Then, like I figured, the conversation turned to Draco and me pretty quickly though.

"So, Ellie, how'd you end up with _him_?" Simone, one of Margot's aunts, asked me over the rim of her wine glass -she said 'him' with such distaste I nearly flinched.

"Just lucky, I suppose, Draco's wonderful," I replied happily. "I'm really happy."

"Wasn't he a supporter of You-Know-Who during the war?" Clémence, another aunt, asked in a hushed whisper. "I heard he even had one of those nasty marks on his arm."

I sighed and sipped my wine thoughtfully before answering. "We've all done things we regret, Clémence, or did you forget your romp with Charles?"

All the ladies around me squealed at the mentioning of her ex-boyfriend, who was a year ahead of me in school while she was as old as my mother. He'd used her for her money and she'd been to gullible to realize it until things got bad.

"That's fair, I just want you to be safe," she told me, eyeing Draco over my shoulder. " _Il est beau_! Very good bone structure."

"Find your own boy to adore instead of mine," I razzed, making the ladies laugh and Margot wink at me. "Speaking of beautiful boyfriends, I have somewhere to be. It was wonderful to see you all again!"

We said our goodbyes and I made my way over to Draco. I moved to stand by his side as his hand found its home on my lower back, happy he was having a conversation. It was over Quidditch, something Draco talked about it a few times until he realized I had no idea how the sport worked. Jacques played professionally for some minor league team in Paris I couldn't remember the name of.

"Happy birthday, Jaq," I said, hugging him briefly and kissing his cheeks before returning to Draco. "Do you mind if I steal away my boyfriend?"

"Of course not," he replied, winking at Draco before heading to speak to someone else.

Draco laughed and brushed his lips over my hair as he asked, "Couldn't wait very long to come find me, could you, bunny?"

I laughed with him and shook my head, tucking my head under his chin. "The ladies were talking about how fit you were, and I got jealous. I want them to know you were spoken for."

"I must admit, watching you say goodbye to Jacques made me a little hot under the collar as well," he replied, pulling away a bit to look down at me. "Do you want to dance with me, love?"

I looked around and saw other couples were moving to the music on the marble floor. I nodded and allowed him to lead me to it. He spun me around and made me giggle before pulling me back to his chest, holding me close as we moved together. We could've waltzed or done what some of the other couples were doing, but I much preferred being this close to him.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing below his ear delicately.

His neck heated up against my forehead and made me smile. "I love you, bunny, so much. I thank Salazar every day you walked into my life and showed me that blasted tattoo on your shoulder."

I scoffed and hit his shoulder playfully. "You made me cry! Don't tease me!"

"Then you came out of the bathroom looking more gorgeous than anyone has a right to," he replied, spinning me again only to pull me closer. "My heart was yours in that moment, I remember feeling it then and it's only gotten stronger."

I lifted my head to look in his eyes and saw he was being completely honest. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him a couple times before leaning my forehead against his. We weren't moving anymore, we were just existing in a moment that was all our own.

"You two are disgustingly adorable!" Margot groaned from beside us in the arms of some random man.

I rolled my eyes and Draco grunted, turning his head away from her haughtily. I knew he was playing around and Margot did as well judging by the look on her face. He kissed my neck and traced his teeth over my pulse point, making me squeak quietly and dig my nails into his shoulder.

"I want to go home," I whispered.

"God, yes, please," he replied in desperation.

Awe, he was desperate for me -how sweet!

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo, this is the final chapter! Thanks for being so supportive! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

I was in the middle of cooking dinner at the Manor when Draco Apparated in. Margot was sitting on the counter and nodded at him, but she didn't put down the expensive champagne she'd nicked from his parents' liquor collection. If he minded, he didn't say anything as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my temple and I leaned back into him as I stirred the sauce.

"I figured we'd make dinner at your place tonight," I explained. "And Margot helped herself to the liquor, as you can see."

"Your parents have good taste," she hiccupped, taking another drink straight from the bottle.

I didn't have to look at him to know Draco rolled his eyes as he released me and moved to give me space. The chicken was simmering in another pan where I poured the sauce, the smell filling the kitchen and making me hum in happiness. It was a wine-braised chicken our house elves used to make a lot for holidays back in France, I hadn't had it so long I was dying for it.

"I'm going to go look through the chocolate stash in the other room," Margot announced, jumping from the counter and wobbling a bit before leaving us alone in the kitchen.

"She's a sight," Draco remarked, making his way back over to me and turning me around to face him. "I missed you, love."

I turned the oven off and moved the pan onto a rack before wrapping my arms around his neck. He smirked as he dipped down and kissed me, making my knees quake and my heart race by the time he pulled back. I extended up onto my tiptoes and kissed him again, running my fingers through his hair leisurely and giving a firm tug that made him moan against my mouth.

"Bloody shame you made this wonderful dinner yet you're all I want to eat," he mused, releasing me from his hold to pour himself a glass of wine. "Perhaps for the rest of my life if we're being honest."

My cheeks heated up as I thought over his proposal. "If I didn't cook for Margot as well as for us, I'd take you up on that offer -right here in the kitchen."

He and I'd been together nearly seven months, but we still went at it like rabbits. I'd never tire of having sex with him, it was too good. The way he looked at me during made me feel like the sexiest thing in the world, a feeling I would happily continue to have.

"Then feed me so you can fuck each other senseless," Margot announced, coming into the kitchen with a truffle in hand and the liquor bottle in the other. "Jesus, can I marry Draco? If these are the things his mother gets, I can only imagine the things he'll spoil you with."

His dick was one of the best things, but I didn't tell her that. I knew it would either embarrass Draco or fuel him to tease me all through dinner -neither were things I wanted. Instead, I used magic to serve the food and float it into the dining room.

We sat at one end of the vast table. The room was lit by candlelight and felt warm with us all joking about with each other. Drunk Margot was so funny, I'd forgotten how much it made me laugh. Draco was also amused, but he also seemed a bit nervous about something. That hadn't been there before in the kitchen, what could've happened in the small span of time to upset him?

When we were finished, he vanished everything from the table. Margot squealed when her empty champagne bottle was gone. She was way too drunk to get herself home without hurting herself.

"I'm going to take her home and then I'll be back," I told Draco, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you, baby boy."

He smiled at me absentmindedly, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. The second Margot and I were back in our flat, I pointed my wand at her and sobered her quickly. She pouted for a couple minutes, but then she saw the freaked look on my face and immediately stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the couch and gesturing for me to do the same.

"Draco looks worried about something and it's making me really nervous. He never keeps secrets, this must be something big," I explained, awkwardly tapping my knee with my fingers.

"He loves you so I don't think it's anything awful," she reasoned, stilling my fingers' jerky movements. "It's probably him making a mountain out of a molehill."

He did have a tendency to do that sometimes. "I'm sure you're right. I'll see you tomorrow."

I Disapparated after we hugged and wandered around the Manor. He was in the library, sitting by the fire with a book on his lap. I could tell he wasn't really reading from it, he was just trying to make it seem like he was nonchalant. So I plucked the book from his lap and sat myself there instead, placing my hands on his chest and looking at him.

"So, are you going to tell me what's got you upset?" I asked, playing with the button on his shirt. "And before you say nothing, know I can read you like a book."

"I'm afraid it'll be too much," he explained, his gray eyes stormy.

I sighed and leaned my forehead against his. "There isn't one thing in the entire world, both wizarding and muggle, that would make me walk away from you."

"My parents have decided to move to one of our summer homes in France," he told me, choosing each word carefully. "Which means I'll have the Manor to myself… and I would love for you to move in with me."

"Such a silly thing to get worked up about, baby boy," I teased, nipping at the tip of his nose playfully. "Of course, but I have to talk to Margot about things."

His body relaxed back into the chair and his hands rested on my thighs. "You're going to be the death of me, Eleanora Blankenship."

"You worry yourself too much, love. You don't have to worry about telling me anything," I told him, maneuvering myself around to rest my head against his chest and get comfortable. "My love isn't conditional, I'm not going to stop loving you. Especially not over things like asking me to move in."

He ran his hands under my sweater, tracing his fingers along my spine softly. "Does your offer of me sampling you in the kitchen still stand?"

When I nodded, he stood up and Apparated us down to the kitchen. I was shrieking with laughter as he sat me on the counter and started kissing my neck. I tilted my head back to rest against the cabinets as I dug my nails into the back of his neck. He pulled away from me long enough to vanish my sweater and bra, dipping his head down to suck a nipple into his mouth.

I squeaked and buried my fingers in his hair, tugging on it as I moaned wantonly. He took his time to work me up, sucking and biting and licking my nipples until I was whining pathetically. I thanked Merlin when he vanished off my jeans and knickers before crouching down and sliding me to the edge of the counter.

He hitched my legs over his shoulders and dove in, absolutely wrecking me within seconds. It couldn't be natural how quickly he worked me up to an orgasm. I'd never been one to cum quickly, but everything about Draco made me want to cum repeatedly and the cheeky bastard took advantage of it.

His fingers were sliding in and out of me, stretching me open for him. Instead of making me cum with his mouth, he stood up and removed his fingers. I accepted them into my mouth immediately and heard him growl from the back of his throat. While I worked his fingers over with my mouth, I undid his trousers and pushed down his pants to free him for me to take in my hand.

I released his fingers with a wet pop and he hissed as I thumbed over his head. I slid back his foreskin before sliding it back slowly, teasing him. He wasn't the only one who knew how to make me cum, I knew everything thing that drove him up the wall. I wanted him in my mouth, but I knew he wouldn't last long enough to fuck me after.

"Fuck me, baby boy," I instructed, pressing him against my entrance. "Wreck me."

He pushed steadily into me and started thrusting instead of waiting for me to adjust. "With pleasure, my pretty girl."

His thrusts were hard and hit perfectly against the spot that had me seeing stars. My nails broke the skin at the back of his neck judging by the sound that came out of his mouth. Our lips connected sloppily as he lifted my leg to drape over his arm, changing the angle and making me cry out in surprise.

The crack of Apparation sounded from a few rooms over and made me clench around him. "Draco, someone's here."

"Then you'd better cum fast," he told me salaciously. "I'm not stopping until you do."

I whined because I knew he wasn't lying, he wasn't going to stop until I orgasmed. The mere thought of us getting caught had my stomach tightening fiercely.

"My pretty girl likes the thought of being caught," he teased breathily in my ear, nibbling my earlobe fiercely. "Cum for me, bunny, cover my cock."

I bit the side of his neck to silence my scream of his name as I climaxed around him. He swore before he followed me quickly. Then he pulled out and cleaned the pair of us up, using magic to redress me right as his mum came into the kitchen with us. I was still flushed, and my chest was still heaving a bit as I tried to look like her only son hadn't just made me scream seconds before.

"Eleanora, are you okay, sweetheart? You look flushed," she tutted, coming over to check me over as Draco barely contained his laughter behind her.

"Yeah, I just got choked," I told her awkwardly, shifting off the counter and nearly falling when my knees were jelly. "I'm just a little lightheaded, it's okay."

"Draco, love, I came to make sure the last of your father and my things are finished being packed," she replied, stepping back so she could also see him.

"Everything's already being sent to your Villa," Draco replied, coming over to stand beside me. "I'm capable of accomplishing things."

She sighed and kissed his cheek. "I know, darling. Your father was worried, so I came to ease his mind."

Once she was sure he was telling the truth, she hugged us both and left via the Floo. The second we were alone, I rounded on him with a glare. I smacked his shoulder a couple times before he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. I hugged him back and whined, embarrassment flooding me.

"You are such a dick," I whined, biting his ear harder than usual. "That was so mean!"

"Then why did you cum so hard?" he teased, making me punch him in the shoulder. "I'm sorry, bunny."

* * *

When I went home the next morning, my stomach was in knots. I didn't want to not live with Margot anymore, but I wanted to live with Draco. It was the next step in our lives, plus I couldn't fully commit to an engagement before we started living together. A couple nights together was always good between us, but months and months together was different.

"How many different places did you maul each other?" Margot asked when I walked into the sitting room and found her sitting on the sofa.

I smiled, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. She was immediately on red alert and scrambled to her feet, rushing over to me. She took my shoulders in her hands, expecting me to tell her something about how Draco hurt me or something.

"Can we sit down?" I asked, gesturing back to the sofa.

She reluctantly did as I asked and sat down with me close to her. I struggled to come up with how to start this without hurting her. The last thing I wanted was for her to think I was moving out because she'd done something wrong. We'd lived together for longer than we'd been apart -it was kind of scary to be separated.

"Please talk, you're scaring me," she said shakily, bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"You know I love you so much, right?" I asked, reaching out to take her hands in mine. When she nodded slowly, I continued, "I've loved living with you this last year. It's been amazing, my ideal way to spend the year after we left Beauxbatons."

"Ellie, what's happened?" Margot asked, dropping her legs flat onto the couch. "Just give it all to me, stop sugarcoating it."

"Draco's wants me to move into the Manor with him," I told her in one breath. "His parents moved to their summer Villa in Italy."

She didn't say anything for a couple minutes and my stomach flew to my throat. I knew she'd be upset, I was so dumb to tell Draco it would happen. I couldn't just leave Margot to live by herself in a city like London. She'd only moved here to live with me and I was abandoning her. I was such a shit friend!

"I'm so happy for you!" she told me eventually. "I knew this was coming, I just didn't imagine it would happen this soon. Are you getting engaged soon?"

I shook my head and said, "I want to live with him steadily before we get married. A sleepover for a couple nights is one thing, but I need to know what it's always like."

"That's smart, twinny," she agreed, moving closer to me. "When do you start moving?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you have everything in order. I can't just hang you out to dry," I reassured her.

I watched her shoulders relax at my answer before she cuddled into my side. We went back to watching the movie she'd been watching previously. Spending whatever time we had left together was a must.

* * *

Margot decided to stay in the flat alone and convert my room into a fashion studio. My things had all been moved to the Manor and it was time for me to leave the flat. My heart was heavy and my eyes were burning as Margot stood in the foyer and I stood by the door.

"It's been an amazing year," I told her in a shaky voice. "I love you, twinny."

She crossed the room quickly to wrap her arms around me in a tight hug, letting out a wet laugh. "I wouldn't have wanted to live in my first big girl flat with anyone else. I love you, too."

My tears broke free as I nodded against her shoulder. "It was so much fun! I swear I'll still come over and you can come over to the Manor, I made Draco promise."

We finally broke a part a few minutes later and I Apparated to the Manor quickly. The last thing I wanted was to start full-on bawling in the middle of the flat. It would only make things harder and that was the last thing I wanted.

Draco was sitting in the front room with a glass of amber liquid I assumed was whisky. I hurried over to him and sat on his lap, pressing my face to his neck as I tried to gather myself. This was one of the scariest things I'd ever done, and I was suddenly realizing it.

"What's wrong, bunny?" he asked, brushing my hair over my shoulder to rub my temple soothingly.

"I'm afraid," I told him honestly, peeking up at his face.

"Of what?" he asked, his fingers not pausing -he wasn't upset with me and that made things easier.

I sucked in a breath and sat up so he could see my face, too. "This is scary, I've never done anything like this before. I mean, obviously, I haven't, but you know what I mean. I just don't want this to fall apart just as it begins."

He shook his head and lifted me enough to stand, waiting for me to sit back in the chair to move again. I watched him walk to the desk in the far corner and come back with a box in his hand. It was small, smaller than any present he'd given me. I was clueless about what was inside until he kneeled in front of the chair and my eyebrows hit my hairline.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I asked in a breathless voice.

"I know this has to be public, witnesses and all that, but I wanted the real thing to be between us," he explained, lifting the lid of the box to reveal a ring to me. "It's early and a wedding is not in the near future, but I want you to wear the ring because I love you.

"Eleanora, you're the first person who's ever really looked at me. People always see what they want and it's never very flattering where I'm involved. You're the best decision I've ever made, I will spend the rest of my life being thankful you walked into it. I've never been good at expressing my feelings, I've never really cared to, but I want to share everything with you -the rest of my life included," he told him, his gray eyes holding mine steadily. "Will you marry me?"

I knew an engagement was coming soon, it was why I moved in after all. But hearing him do this out loud made my stomach hit my knees. There was no one in the world I'd rather marry than him, but I was a little worried about the future.

"You're the love of my life, and I know that. I'm just afraid things are going to happen that make you the old Draco who hurt me," I told him honestly, biting my lip. "There's nothing I'd rather do than spend the rest of my life with you, I'm just worried."

His nervous expression turned soft and he pocketed the ring to come forward, cupping my face gently. "As am I, bunny. I've never seen a marriage full of love, only one of politics and clout. I didn't know love was real until you, nor did I think I'd ever feel it. I swear on everything I'll never hurt you like that again, I'll never do anything to jeopardize us."

Part of me knew he could never make that promise, neither of us could see the future. Regardless, the only future I wanted was with him. Letting that thought guide me, I shifted forward and took his hands in mine.

"Ask me again," I whispered, holding his eyes and releasing his hands.

He fumbled for the ring, his air of grace and elegance gone with his nerves. "Eleanora Blankenship, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I replied, watching him slide the ring onto my finger.

As soon as it was secure, I launched myself forward and tackled him to the floor. We were laughing as I laid kisses all over his face as he held me gently.

If only my mum could see us now, she'd know love was real.

* * *

 **Like I said, thanks so much for all your support!**


End file.
